


My (Boy)Friend is...Me?

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: Two thoughts raced through Oikawa’s head as he saw his own face in front of him. The first was that his sleeping face was just as gorgeous as his regular face. The second was WHAT THE FUCK! THAT’S MY FACE! HOW AM I STARING AT MY OWN FACE RIGHT NOW!--------Oikawa wakes up one morning and sees his face staring at him





	My (Boy)Friend is...Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Oikawa!

Light hit Oikawa directly in the face. He retreated from it on instinct, head burrowing further into his pillow, annoyed that something like the sun would interrupt his precious sleep. After a few moments of futility trying to go back to sleep, (which was odd since he was usually great at falling back asleep) his brain began registering that he was awake. As it did he was immediately overcome with an odd sensation that something was off. He couldn’t quite place it, but something felt off. This was compounded by the fact that Oikawa hadn’t had a problem with light shining directly on his face for months now, ever since Iwaizumi starting sleeping in the same bed with him. This arrangement, which Oikawa had convinced Iwaizumi was purely platonic, was something he had proposed a few months ago. Oikawa reasoned that since they stayed over at one of each others houses almost every night that it would be easier to, instead of getting out the extra futon like they had been doing, have them both sleep together in the same bed. The beds were big enough after all and not to mention it was getting colder everyday so sharing body heat would keep both of them warm. Iwaizumi, much to Oikawa’s surprise, didn’t protest at all. He simply said “Whatever you want Oikawa" and got into bed. 

Oikawa had prepared at least 3 different counter arguments for what he thought Iwaizumi would say to argue against this plan. This was better though because Oikawa, if he had had to defend this idea then might have accidentally let slip the real reason that he wanted to share a bed with Iwaizumi. Oikawa was actually hopelessly in love with Iwaizumi and had been for at least a year now. 

It had grown slowly, Oikawa realized looking back on it, and he only just realized what it was last year. He realized it after a particularly hard practice, when his knee was giving him a little trouble. He was having a little trouble walking by the end, not that he was going to let anyone else know about it. But, somehow, Iwaizumi had figured it out almost immediately and he forced Oikawa to not only sit down and rest as he was getting changed, but he also helped him walk back to his house and then stayed with him as he put ice on it and they watched movies. It was that day, during some movie Oikawa didn’t even remember, that he looked at Iwaizumi, sitting right next to him on the couch, and realized he loved him. 

Now, this had come as a surprise to Oikawa, and he didn’t want it to get in the way of their current friendship. Iwaizumi was his best friend and he would hate to lose him over something so silly as feelings. Plus, Oikawa didn’t even know if Iwaizumi felt that way about him. He didn’t want to test it either so he kept it to himself. That didn’t mean that he wasn't going to not do anything though. Over the past year Oikawa had been doing small things that allowed him to get closer to Iwaizumi. Like making him feed him during lunch and sitting closer together whenever they would watch a movie. Oikawa had slowly been building up to sharing a bed together, and when it went off without any problems a few months ago he was ecstatic. This was his biggest move yet and it had worked perfectly. 

Since then Oikawa had been working out what to do next but he wasn’t sure what he could do that would be more close than bed sharing, but still have it seem platonic on the surface. As he continued thinking about this idea he was quickly interrupted, again, by that stupid light streaking in from the window. As part of the bed sharing idea, Oikawa insisted that Iwaizumi sleep on the outside of the bed when they were at Iwaizumi’s house because of some reason Oikawa forgot about but was sufficiently compelling at the time. Only later would Iwaizumi find out that the real reason Oikawa insisted that he sleep there because it saved him from having this exact situation. After discovering this Oikawa was smacked really hard (he complained about it for like an hour just to emphasize how painful it was). But, even after that, Oikawa never had to sleep in this terrible position ever again, so why was he here now he wondered. 

Oikawa opened his eyes, preparing to berate Iwaizumi for swapping positions on him in the middle of the night without him knowing when his words fell dead in his throat. As he opened his eyes, he saw his own face directly in front of him. 

Two thoughts raced through Oikawa’s head as he saw his own face in front of him. The first was that his sleeping face was just as gorgeous as his regular face. The second was WHAT THE FUCK! THAT’S MY FACE! HOW AM I STARING AT MY OWN FACE RIGHT NOW! Oikawa let out an involuntary yelp as he internalized this. While he had tried to muffle the sound after it had come out of his mouth it did not work in the slightest as he saw himself? begin to awaken. 

“Shittykawa why are you being so loud this early in the morning?” Iwaizumi mumbled as he dragged himself out of sleep. 

As Oikawa saw his eyes flutter open in front of him he wasn’t able to say anything, still in shock at watching his own face. As Oikawa continued to watch his face wake up, he saw the last dredges of sleep on it disappear as Iwaizumi went through several emotions, peace, confusion, shock, within the few seconds after looking at his own face in front of him. After his initial shock Iwaizumi seemed to settle on anger (which never looked good on Oikawa’s face. It brought out too many wrinkles.) 

“What the fuck Shittykawa. Why am I staring at my own face?” Iwaizumi said with a deep rumble to his voice, which would have intimidated Oikawa if it weren’t his own voice he was hearing. 

Oikawa gasped. “Why do you think this is my fault? It’s not like I want to be stuck in your lump of a body!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed as he brought his hand up to smack him. “Idiot. Don’t insult my body while you’re in it. I just expected this was your fault immediately.” Iwaizumi face palmed and dragged his hand down his face before continuing. “Ok. Let’s start this again. Do you know why I am looking at my own face right now?” 

“No. And if I did I would have already told you. I know just as much as you do.” Oikawa followed this up by letting out a large sigh as he dramatically lifted his head and slammed it back down onto his pillow, before immediately wincing as light hit his eyes again. 

“Don’t do that with my body. It looks weird.” Oikawa heard Iwaizumi say. 

“What? Is this too much emotion for your face at one time?” Oikawa said before he felt a pillow hit his face. 

“Shut up. Take this seriously.” 

Oikawa groaned as he moved the pillow off of his face. 

“Ouch Iwa-chan. That hurt. You don’t want to mess up your face anymore than it already is do you? Your face can’t take much before it becomes a complete mess.” 

At this Oikawa felt a push and, before he knew it, he felt himself connect with the floor of the room. 

Oikawa was about to complain before he heard. “Don’t complain about that one. You deserved it.” 

Oikawa quickly shut his mouth because he couldn’t argue with that. Oikawa sat up on the floor as he took stock of the current situation. 

“So. The situation right now is that we somehow switched bodies and neither of us know why or when we’ll switch back?” As Oikawa finished, he heard a chuckle from Iwaizumi that quickly grew louder and louder as it turned into full laughter. 

Oikawa, face scrunched up in annoyance, stood up. “Iwa-chan! This isn’t funny! I am stuck in this potato of a body while you are stuck in my beautiful body. Who evens knows what this will do to me!” 

Iwaizumi looked straight up at Oikawa, face calm for a moment, before he broke out into a fit of laughter again. 

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa yelled as he jumped on the bed and started smacking against Iwaizumi’s arm, which was covering his face trying to stifle his laughter. 

“Ow, ow. Ok, ok. Calm down Oikawa.” Oikawa stopped as sat up, looking down as Iwaizumi slowly recovered from laughing. 

“Ok.” Iwaizumi said as he sat up in bed. “So, we don’t know why this happened or how long this is going to last so we might as well go with it until we it fixes itself.” 

Oikawa stared at him, dumbfounded. “Why are you so calm about this Iwa-chan?” 

“I’ll admit, this is not good. But, it could be worse right. At least we are in each other’s bodies and not completely random peoples bodies.” Iwaizumi said, trying to give off a reassuring smile, but wasn’t quite there. 

Oikawa chuckled. “At least you got my body. You’ll finally get to experience what real beauty is like. You should be grateful at this rare opportunity you’ll probably never get again.” 

“Why you.” Iwaizumi said before he locked Oikawa in a headlock. 

“Ok, ok. I give. How are you still so strong, even in my body. You’re a monster Iwa-chan.” Oikawa almost screeched, but smiling the whole time. 

Iwaizumi released him. “It’s because you’re a weak person Trashykawa.” 

After a minute where they just sat looking at each other, Oikawa spoke up. “Ok. So what should we do? I think that we have to do what all those American movies where this happens do and we need to pretend to be each other until this wears off.” 

“Really? That never works in those movies. We should just be ourselves.” 

Oikawa looked offended. “No, we can’t possibly do that Iwa-chan. If we don’t then there will be chaos. We could be abducted by the government. Or, even worse, you could ruin my reputation.” 

Iwaizumi gave him a blank stare. “Fine. It shouldn’t be too hard for me to pretend to be you. All I have to do is be a petty stuck up brat and it’ll be perfect.” 

Oikawa gasped. “Well, all I’ll have to do is have the emotional breadth of a rock and hit just as hard as one and it’ll be a perfect imitation of you.” 

“I’d be surprised if you could even do that because I don’t think you’ve ever not been dramatic in your entire life.” 

They both looked away from each other, Oikawa in shock, Iwaizumi in annoyance. This lasted until they both heard a voice yell at them from below. 

“Boys, you better get up and ready for school or you’ll be late.” 

Both of their eyes instantly met each other again, horror spread across both of their faces. 

“We forgot about your mom Iwa-chan. What are we going to do?” Oikawa said, a little panic creeping into his voice as his hands began to fidget. 

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hands, which caused Oikawa no small amount of pleasure that he tried to keep off his face, while he looked him straight in the eye. 

“Calm down Oikawa. Everything is going to be ok. We’ll get through this. We’ll just have to go through with your original plan of pretending to be each other. It always works for at least a little bit in those movies, right?” Iwaizumi said with a small smile. 

Oikawa gave a small squeeze as he replied, keeping the dual joy and fear of the situation out of his voice. “Ok. I trust you Iwa-chan.” 

“Lets’s take this one step at a time. First thing we need to do is to get dressed. Then we need to go downstairs and say hi to my-I mean _your_ mom. Let’s try to talk to her as little as possible and get out of here without incident.”

Oikawa reluctantly separated from Iwaizumi and stood up from the bed, beginning to rifle through his closet for something to wear. “Ugh, Iwa-chan. Don’t you have anything that looks good and not drab. I need to take you shopping more often and get you actually fashionable clothes.” 

“My clothes are functional. I’m not trying to make a statement with my clothes. Not everyone is trying to show off 24/7 Oikawa.” 

“Well they should be.” Oikawa said as he stuck his tongue out. 

After Oikawa finally found something in the closet that was at least halfway decent he began to undress. He stared at his new body as he did, admiring every inch of it. Even though he had seen so it countless times in the club room, this was an entirely new experience that he would take advantage of. 

“Ooh, Iwa-chan. While your face is rather plain, I can’t say the same about the rest of your body. Volleyball has been good to you.” Oikawa felt something hit his head shortly after finishing that sentence.

“Don’t do that with my body Shittykawa. It’s creepy.” 

“Oh really Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smirked. “This is creepy? Because I can think of a lot worse.” 

Oikawa began to snake his hands from the top of his chest slowly down and down. Feeling this body, even with these hands was, to put it lightly, spectacular. He felt every inch as he slowly snaked his hands down. All of the mounds and dips in the skin. All of the angles. Everything. As he got down near the abs, feeling that hard wall of muscle against his hands, he looked up at Iwaizumi to gauge his reaction and saw not annoyance or embarrassment but, much to his surprise, pleasure. He looked like he was enjoying this. Oikawa wasn’t sure how to handle this. He expected Iwaizumi to think this was a joke and hit him, not do whatever this was. So Oikawa fell back to his old standby on how to get out of these awkward situations. 

“Iwa-chan you pervert!” Oikawa snapped. “Are you enjoying me sliding your hands across your body?”

Iwaizumi, whose eyes suddenly snapped into focus as his whole face turned the brightest shade of red Oikawa had ever seen, opened his mouth like he was going to say something before quickly closing it and looking away. Oikawa, while expecting this reaction, was still unsure what to say. They both quickly put the rest of their clothes on as an air of silence fell between the two of them. After a few minutes they had finished putting on their clothes and Oikawa looked over what Iwaizumi had picked out. 

“Well, at least you have a fashion sense when good clothes are available to you. No doubt because of my influence.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say Oikawa.” 

They walked downstairs together, the silence still hanging between them. Oikawa was usually an expert at fixing these long awkward silences, especially between the two of them, but this time he found he didn’t know what to do to fix this one. Luckily Iwaizumi’s house wasn’t very large so they were able to quickly arrive downstairs to meet his mother and avoid the silence. 

“I see you two have finally arrived. Took you boys long enough. I prepared breakfast.” 

The two boys sat down, close but not as close as normal Oikawa noticed. Oikawa tried to start a conversation multiple times, but to no avail as Iwaizumi was silent all the way through. 

“What’s with you guys today? How is my Hajime the more talkative one?” Iwaizumi’s mom asked. “By this time Oikawa would have told three stories, with at least one of them causing Hajime to hit him. It’s like you two switched bodies or something?” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi froze, eyes large and explicitly avoiding each other. 

“Haha” Iwaizumi shakily laughed. “Why would you say that mom?” 

Oikawa, eyes growing even wider in alarm, just stared at Iwaizumi. It took only a second but Oikawa saw the dual looks of shock and confusion spreading across Iwaizumi and his mom. 

“Haha, good joke _Oikawa_. Yes, we were pretending to have switched bodies to see if you noticed. And you did. So, congratulations. Now, if you don’t mind, mom, Oikawa and I have a lot to do at school today so we’ll be taking our leave. Thanks for breakfast.” Oikawa finished by standing up, grabbing both of their backpacks, forcibly lifting Iwaizumi out of his chair and dragging the both of them out of the house. 

“Ok…have a good day at school then you two.” Iwaizumi’s mother called out to them as they left. 

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi a few more seconds after they got outside, until Iwaizumi shook his hand off. 

“Ok, ok. I think we are far enough away. It’s fine now.” 

“Iwa-chan, you almost gave us away. Luckily, my quick thinking was able to get us out of that situation without any problems.” Oikawa gleamed, showing off his winning smile, though it didn’t feel nearly as good as when he did it in his own body. 

“I know. I’m sorry. It was my mistake.” Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s face fall and grow sad. 

Sadness didn’t fit Oikawa’s face, which is why he tried not to show it. Not to mention how he was a horrible crier. But this sadness somehow fit Oikawa’s face. Maybe it was because Oikawa was watching it on his own face, or because it wasn’t Oikawa making the face himself. Regardless, it made Oikawa feel even worse as he looked at it. 

“Iwa-chan. What’s wrong? You have been quiet ever since we got dressed. Was it the hands thing? Because that wasn’t something I should have done. It must have made you feel weird and I’m sorr-“ Oikawa didn’t finish his sentence as he felt Iwaizumi’s mouth meet his own. 

Oikawa was shocked, but only for a second, before he melted into the kiss. It felt so good to be finally kissing Iwaizumi. It was everything he expected and more. It was smooth and warm and perfect. Oikawa, after a second of hesitation, kissed Iwaizumi back, flowing into the kiss like it was the most natural thing in the world. They kissed for a few moments before Iwaizumi pulled away as Oikawa whined at him. 

“Iwa-chan! Come back.” 

“No Oikawa. I mean, I want to. Really bad. But I have to say something first or we won’t get anywhere.” 

“But Iwa-chaaan. I want to kiss you again.” 

Iwaizumi blushed, even harder and stronger than he had previously. 

“I know. I do to. But, I have to say this first. I like you. I like you a lot. I may even…love you. I’m sorry for being distant since we got dressed but when I saw you moving my hands across my body, I got jealous.” 

“Jealous, Iwa-chan?” 

"Yes. I got Jealous. I was jealous you were finally getting to touch all over my body but I wasn't able to experience it.” 

Oikawa just stood there shocked, mouth slightly agape, at a loss for words. Iwaizumi, jealous? Of him? How could Iwaizumi possible be jealous of him? For all of Oikawa’s outward boldness and charm, he had always been slightly jealous of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was always there, by his side, steady and unmoving. Oikawa was jealous of that stability. That unwavering calm that Iwaizumi always had. It was something that Oikawa had relied on ever since he had met him 10 years ago, especially during some of his worst days. To hear that Iwaizumi was jealous of him. That was something he never thought possible. It only made him fall more in love with Iwaizumi, which Oikawa had thought was previously impossible. 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa started, but lost the words. 

Oikawa began to reach his hand out, trying to grasp at Iwaizumi, but his hand fell back halfway there. He wasn’t sure what to do. Which was even more odd because he was always sure what to do, even if what he thought to do was wrong. Iwaizumi seemed to notice this hesitance and, without saying a word, drew back close to Oikawa and pressed their lips together once again. This time it was even warmer, more soft and more perfect. He loved this feeling, of connecting his lips with Iwaizumi. He never wanted to stop. They continued the kiss for what, to Oikawa, seemed forever before they finally pulled away from each other. As Oikawa pulled away and opened his eyes he saw not his own face, like he was expecting, but Iwaizumi’s face. 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. 

“IWA-CHAN! YOU’RE YOU AGAIN!” Oikawa grabbed at Iwaizumi’s face and laughed. “I have never been more excited to see someone’s face in my entire life! Even more than my own. I’m so glad we don’t have to go through with that awful plan of pretending to be each other. You have zero acting ability and you would have singled handedly ruined my entire reputation in one day. Why did you ever think that was a good plan, you should have talked me out of it immed-“ Oikawa was interrupted as his lips, his actual own lips, met with Iwaizumi’s. 

Oikawa had called the previous two kisses perfect but, now, Oikawa knew that they were only pale imitations of perfect. This kiss, this one right here, was actually perfect. It was like taking all the best things he had ever experienced, the sting of his hand after hitting the perfect serve, the burn in his muscles after a good practice, the feel of his skin when Iwaziumi touched him, and combining all of those together and multiplying it by a million. Iwaizumi’s lips were soft upon his, not rough like Oikawa was expecting. They were warm and sweet and Oikawa could get lost in them forever. Oikawa was so consumed by this feeling that he almost forget what to do. But Iwaizumi, once again, saved Oikawa by moving his lips and continuing the kiss. 

Oikawa felt warmth rise in his body, starting at his lips and spreading throughout his entire body. It was a comfortable infectious warmth and as it spread throughout his body it made him feel light and giggly. That lightness kept building up and up in Oikawa, until he felt like he was going to explode unless he let it out. So, while he was experiencing the most perfect kiss in the entirety of the world, he couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

Oikawa didn’t mean to but the giggle just leapt out of his chest and it only got bigger as time passed. It got so bad he had to break away from the kiss and slide his head to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“I’m…sorry Iwa-chan…but this whole situation…is so funny.” Oikawa said while trying, and failing, to keep himself under control. “We woke up…in each others bodies! And then you got jealous of me. And then we kissed! Which somehow got us back in our own bodies! How is that even possible?” Oikawa continued, finally getting his laughing under control. 

Oikawa turned his head to look up at Iwaizumi, expecting confusing. Instead he saw only softness and endearment. 

“Do you always have to be such a drama queen Shittykawa?” 

Oikawa would have been mad but he didn't hear any of the customary annoyance that usually came with the phrase. 

“You wouldn’t love me if I wasn’t.” Oikawa said before catching Iwaizumi’s lips in his own.

———————

After some amount of time, Oikawa wasn’t sure, the two boys finally started their walk to school, hands clasped together. 

“So Iwa-chan, how long did you have a crush on me?” 

“I don’t know. A while. Since at least 6 months ago.” 

“Ha Iwa-chan! I’ve had a crush on you for more than a year. So I win!” 

Iwaizumi frowned at Oikawa. “Doesn’t that mean you actually lose since you liked me longer?” 

Oikawa just stared at him, gaping like a fish out of water. 

“Well, no. Of course not. I’ve liked you longer so that means I win because…because I said so.” Oikawa said with smug indignation. 

Iwaizumi just laughed at him and raised Oikawa’s hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say Oikawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
